cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 13
Morgenrot Jace starrte abwartend auf das Knäuel aus Vampiren und Werwölfen, das sich vor ihm und Clary gebildet hatte, nachdem der Anführer der Werwölfe zu Raphael gesagt hatte, sie würden Clary mitnehmen wollen. Nicht, dass irgend jemand das Mädchen selbst gefragt hätte, was sie davon hielt. Vermutlich war es auch nicht wichtig. Wichtiger war, was die Werwölfe von ihr wollten. Knurrend zerrte er Clary zur Seite, als ein Vampir neben ihnen gegen die Wand prallte. Er beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern stürzte sich sofort wieder auf den Werwolf, der ihn von sich geschleudert hatte. Jace war noch nicht sicher, welche der beiden Gruppen gewinnen würde, doch so sehr ihn das auch interessierte - vermutlich war es keine gute Idee, zu bleiben, bis sie es herausfanden. Suchend sah er sich nach einem Ausgang um, einem anderen, als der von hereinströmenden Vampiren gefüllten Tür und den durch geifernde Werwölfe verbarrikadierten Fenstern. Er konnte nichts erkennen, was ihm weiterhalf und der Schlachtenlärm um ihn herum förderte nicht gerade sein Denkvermögen. Und leider war es erneut die dumme Ratte, die einen Ausweg fand. Eigentlich dachte er zuerst, das blöde Vieh würde sich wie alles Ungeziefer in brenzligen Situationen einfach verziehen wollen, doch Clary musste ihm unbedingt hinterherlaufen, ohne dass er sie zurückhalten konnte. Die kleine, braune Ratte flitzte auf ihren kurzen Beinchen hinter einen alten, mottenzerfressenen Samtvorhang und Jace verzog geringschätzig die Lippen. Doch als Clary ihn zur Seite zog, kam dahinter eine alte Tür zum Vorschein. "Simon, du bist ein Genie!", quiekte sie überschwänglich. Keuchend rannten sie die Stufen hinauf und Jace wartete innerlich die ganze Zeit darauf, das Splittern der Tür zu hören, wenn die Werwölfe durchbrachen. Nachdem Simon ihnen die Tür gezeigt und ihnen somit einen Fluchtweg ermöglicht hatte, war Clary die nächste, die ihm mehr oder weniger das Leben rettete. Ein Werwolf tauchte hinter ihnen auf, als Jace noch versuchte, die Tür aufzubrechen, und nur weil sie einfach den Dolch warf, den er ihr gegeben hatte, ohne zu wissen, ob sie es richtig machte - und sie traf den verdammten Wolf auch noch! So langsam war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wach war, oder in einem merkwürdigen, vollkommen irrsinnigen Traum steckte. Unter Clarys Hand brach das morsche Treppengeländer und er packte sie am Arm, damit sie nicht fiel. Inzwischen bewegten sie sich langsamer, unter ihren Füßen knarrten die alten Stufen bedrohlich und er fragte sich, ob man außer ihren eigenen Schritten auch das klackende Klappern von Wolfskrallen hören konnte. Oder ob das nur sein überspannter Verstand war, der ihm Streiche spielte. In all der vom blauen Engelslicht erhellten Schwärze konnte er ein winziges Stück sternenbedeckten Nachthimmels ausmachen. Clary lachte freudig und dann brachen sie durch eine Tür, die von einem Ziegelstein offen gehalten wurde, und standen auf dem Dach des Hotels. Die Nachtluft schmeckte wie süßer Honig. Mit einem sicheren Tritt beförderte er den Stein schlitternd ein paar Meter weiter und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Jace sah sich auf dem Dach um. Er konnte die sie umgebenden Häuser ausmachen, aber keine Feuerleiter, die nach unten führte. Vermutlich hatten die Vampire sie - wenn es sie denn jemals gegeben hatte - ebenfalls zerstört, so wie die Treppen innerhalb des Hotels. "Das hier ist vermutlich ihr Eingang", murmelte er und blickte Clary nach, die an den Dachrand getreten war, und schwankend hinunter blickte. "Wir könnten die Feuerleiter suchen!", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll und drehte sich mit bettelnden Augen zu ihm um. Er legte den Kopf schief und deutete ein paar Meter weiter, wo ein Knäuel verzerrter, gebrochener Eisenteile lag, in denen man noch die Überreste erkennen konnte. Er hatte sie gerade entdeckt und sich selbst damit bestätigt. Hinter sich hörte er Wölfe knurren und Körper, die sich gegen die Holztür rammten. "Können sie nicht einfach mal still sein...", murmelte er in sich hinein und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Im ersten Moment war ihm die Luft noch süß vorgekommen, nach der staubigen Atmosphäre des Hotels, doch jetzt begann er die Hitze zu spüren, die selbst in der Nacht noch die Stadt im Griff hatte. Ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen und das Knirschen des Holzes wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher, während seine Augen über das Dach huschten und irgend einen Ausweg suchten... "Oh verdammt!", plötzlich konnte er nur noch grinsen, als ihm der rettende Gedanke kam, und sprintete auf einen Holzstapel an der Wand zu, der zum größten Teil von einer Plane bedeckt wurde. "Jetzt mach schon, Clary", rief er ihr zu, als sie ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte, und zerrte die Plane weg, unter der eine Reihe verchromter, dämonischer Motorräder zum Vorschein kam. Sie waren wie ein Geschenk des Himmels, auch wenn sie wohl eher aus der Hölle stammten. Er zerrte das Vorderste zu sich heran - zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er es genossen, auf dieser mit goldenen Flammen verzierten blutroten Harley durch die laue Sommernacht zu rasen - und winkte Clary ungeduldig zu, die ihn so verwirrt anstarrte, als wolle er sie überreden, das Grab ihrer toten Großmutter zu schänden. "Motorräder", fragte sie irritiert und kam dann endlich näher, als ein erneutes Knarzen und Splittern ihr bewusst machte, wie nah die Gefahr war. "Kannst du überhaupt fahren?" "Wen interessiert das!", knurrte er zurück und starrte auf ihre Oberschenkel, der Rock rutschte hoch, als sie ein Bein über den Sitz schwang und sich hinter ihn setzte. Energisch blickte er nach vorn und fingerte seine Stele aus der Tasche. Irgendwie würde er das verdammte Ding schon zum laufen bringen, auch wenn ihre schlanken Arme, die sich um seine Taille schlangen, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen versuchten, und ihr Körper, der sich gegen ihn lehnte... Fast wütend rammte er die Spitze seiner Stele in das Überbleibsel des Zündschlosses und fühlte das erwachende, hungrige Vibrieren der Maschine. Sie strahlte eine warme, gefräßige Lebendigkeit aus, die ihn grimmig knurren ließ. Hinter sich hörte er Clary beruhigend auf die Simon-Ratte einsprechen, die sie ihm in die Jackentasche gesteckt hatte, und das laute Krachen der alten Holztür, als die Werwölfe durchbrachen. "JACE!", kreischte Clary, er presste die Füße gegen die Stützen und drehte den Gashebel voll auf. "Lass mich nicht im Stich!", brüllte er die Maschine an. Das Motorrad schoss röhrend nach vorn über den Dachrand hinaus und alles was er denken konnte war, dass er hoffte, er hätte eines von denen erwischt, die fliegen konnten. Er hatte gejubelt vor Erleichterung, als sich das Motorrad in die Nachtluft erhob. Der erste Sturz ins Nichts hätte ihm beinahe den Magen umgedreht - und gleichzeitig breitete sich ein irrsinniges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo es herkam, während er auf den sich nähernden, meterweit entfernten Boden starrte, doch dann fing sich die dämonische Harley und schoss hinauf zu den Sternen. Clary kreischte hinter ihm - anfangs vor Schreck und dann vor überschäumender Freude - und er fiel mit ein, während er versuchte sich nicht vom Kurs abbringen zu lassen durch den schlanken Mädchenkörper, der sich an ihn presste und ihre weißen Schenkel an seinen... "Woher hast du das gewusst?", rief sie von hinten, nachdem sie beide sich beruhigt hatten und durch die Nachtluft brausten. "Das sie fliegen kann, meine ich!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, wusste aber nicht, ob sie das verstehen würde. "Ich hab geraten!", brüllte er über den Fahrtwind und fletschte die Zähne zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ein harter Ruck ließ die Maschine beinahe senkrecht steigen, als er einer Verkehrsampel auswich, die sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen versuchte. Clary quiekte hinter ihm und ihre kleinen Hände gruben sich in seinen Gürtel. Angestrengt biss er die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf die unter ihm liegenden Lichter der Stadt, auf die er auch Clary aufmerksam machte. Vielleicht beruhigte sie sich ja und hörte auf, ihn so abzulenken. Er bemühte sich, die Aussicht zu genießen und nach und nach gelang es ihm. Der Fluss unter ihnen schlängelte sich glitzernd dahin und in der Ferne konnte er die erleuchtete Freiheitsstatue erkennen. Überschwänglich zog er die Maschine weiter nach oben, saugte begierig die Nachtluft ein, die ihm den Schweiß auf der Haut getrocknet hatte und genoss die Lichter der Stadt, die selbst die Sterne überstrahlten. Hinter sich spürte er Clary schaudern und hörte sie murmeln, als er unter einer Brücke hindurchraste und sie erneut hoch in die Luft steigen ließ. "Alles in Ordnung?", brüllte er ihr zu, ihr Körper fühlte sich verkrampft an. "Ja ja", schrie sie zurück und er konnte über den Fahrtwind nicht genau ausmachen, ob sie log oder nicht. "Schöner Sonnenaufgang und so..." Schöner Sonnenaufgang... Fluchend riss er die Maschine herum, um sie vom Fluss wegzubringen. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum das Wasser so im heller werdenden Licht schimmerte und er beschimpfte sich selbst, weil es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen war. Die Räder des Motorrads näherten sich der Wasseroberfläche, doch der Fluss war hier so breit, und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, die Sonne würde nur so über den Horizont rasen... "Was ist los?", schrie Clary hinter ihm. Er konnte die Simon-Ratte in seiner Tasche fühlen, wie sie zappelte und hätte dem Irdischen am Liebsten eine reingehauen, doch das würde bis später warten müssen. "Dämonenenergie", brüllte er angespannt, während er sie so sicher wie möglich auf das Ufer zusteuerte. "In der Sonne verreckt uns dieses Ding!" Inzwischen begann die Maschine zu stottern und verlor immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit. Er war nicht sicher, ob er lieber weich im Fluss landen würde oder trocken auf dem Gras, aber die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als das Motorrad plötzlich mit einem letzten Rucken nach vorn schoss, während sich der erste Sonnenstrahl über den Horizont tastete. "Verdammte Scheiße!", brüllte er, während sie sich dem Highway näherten. Er wollte bremsen, aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über das verdammte Ding, außer vielleicht der Richtung, in die sie steuerten. "Halt dich fest!", es war überflüssig, das zu rufen, während sie beinahe über das Dach eines Lasters schrammten, denn Clary hatte sich ohnehin so eng an ihn geklammert, dass sie ihm die Luft abgedrückt hätte, wenn sie ein wenig stärker gewesen wäre. Er hörte sich selbst etwas unverständliches schreien, während sie die letzten Meter über den Highway zurücklegten. Die Sonne blendete ihn und er spürte, wie sie auf dem Boden aufprallten, mehrfach, er knallte mit dem Kopf gegen den Lenker und dann wurden sie auseinander gerissen, Clarys Hände lösten sich von ihm, etwas zerrte an seiner Jacke und riss ihm den Ärmel ab. Er schlitterte über kalten, harten Sand und fühlte seine Knochen, die gegen einander schabten und zu brechen drohten. In der Luft lag der Geruch verschmorter Leitungen, schwehlender Reifen und dämonischer Ausdünstungen. Er konnte hören, wie die Maschine in der Sonne zischend schmolz, während er einfach nur keuchend da lag, nachdem die Welt endlich aufgehört hatte, sich um ihn herum zu drehen, und dem Schicksal dankte, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hatte. Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam und vermutlich doch nur aus Sekunden bestand, hob er den Kopf und sah sich nach Clary um. Sie lag auf dem Boden, ihr rotes Haar verklebt und dreckig, sie sah zerschrammt aus und hinter ihr richtete sich eine Gestalt auf. Ächzend stemmte er die Hände in den Sand und versuchte, aufzustehen. Sein Arm schmerzte wie noch nie zuvor, doch er vergaß ihn, als sie ihn anblickte, das Gesicht blutüberströmt und vollkommen verängstigt. Die Gestalt hinter ihr war der zurückverwandelte Simon und Jace sah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wie der Irdische ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es und er konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden zueinander sagte, doch es verschaffte ihm den nötigen Energieschub, um sich hochzustemmen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und im ersten Moment schloss er nur die Augen und spannte alle Muskeln an, um nicht vornüber in den Staub zu kippen. Der Schmerz war überwältigend. Als er sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte, sah er sich nach Clary um. Sie lag in Simons Armen. "Natürlich hab ich nach dir gesucht!", hörte er sie energisch und gefühlvoll sagen, als ob seine Ohren ihn genau in diesem Moment verspotten wollten, indem sie ihre Funktion wieder aufnahmen. Die morgentlichen Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr Haar wie einen flammenden Heiligenschein wirken. Schluckend drehte er sich dem Fluss zu, starrte auf die vorbeirauschenden Autos auf dem Highway, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Er sollte ihr einfach diesen privaten Moment mit ihrem besten Freund lassen, sagte er sich. Blut tropfte von seinem Arm in den Sand, aber in diesem Moment waren es nicht so sehr seine Wunden, die schmerzten. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag